Harry Potter and The Legacy of The Halliwells
by Lo1
Summary: A girl, orphaned and all alone enters Harry Potters' life. He and Hogwarts will never be the same...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Elya Marr was sitting on her bed reading a fantasy book called "Alanna: The First Adventure." She was a very observant 13-year-old, and noticed right away that something was flying towards her window. 

At first glance, Elya thought it was merely a bird. But on closer inspection she could tell that it was definitely _not_ a bird. It had a rather odd, lumpy shape, and the girl had no idea what it could be. Curious, Elya immediately opened her window, for the shape seemed to be heading in her direction. As the full, bright, moon flooded the sky with light, she saw what the "shape" was, and gasped. There, flying towards her bedroom window was what seemed to be a boy riding a _broomstick? _The girl quickly scrambled out of the way as the boy made his way towards her window, and Elya quickly scrambled back to her window when she realized that he had stopped _outside_ of her bedroom window. 

Then he stopped, in midair; just outside of he window and said politely "Would you be so kind as to let me land in your room?"

Dumbfounded, she nodded, clearly at a loss for words. As he flew through her window and landed carefully on her purple rug, Elya couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was: black, messy, hair, brilliantly green eyes, and a thin, lightning-bolt shaped scar on his fore head. (She also realized he was about 14 or 15.) The girl smiled weakly at him and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Not to be rude or anything," she said, "but who are you and what are you doing here?"

He smiled understandingly at her and said, "My name is Harry Potter, and I'm here to inform you of your past, and tell you where your future is er…headed." He smiled at her again. Elya just sat there, gaping at him, speechless. 

Quickly regaining her composure, she said, in a rather baffled voice," What are you doing here?" She quickly realized how rude she sounded and said, "Sorry that was rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elya Mlinn."

"I know", Harry said, smiling kindly at her once more, "I'm here to bring you back to Hogwarts, but I suppose I had better explain everything to you first."

"First of all, I'm going to tell you your _real_ name. It's not Elya Mlinn, as you indeed believe it to be, but Elya _Halliwell."_

The girl just stared at him. "But, but," she stammered, but Harry cut her off. "I'll explain," he said reassuringly. "As I said before, your true name is Elya Halliwell. Elya, you're a witch. This is not your real family, your real family, the Halliwells, were killed by Lord Voldemort, a horrible, Dark wizard, who also killed my parents, and gave me this scar." He indicated the scar on his forehead. Then he waited, looking at her, letting it all sink in. 

"But how can that be true?" she asked. "I don't understand. Why didn't my family tell me that they adopted me? Oh, this is all so confusing!"

"Please don't be upset", Harry said walking over and sitting down next to her, and putting an arm around her rather awkwardly. 

Elya turned and to him and said "Thanks for the gesture, but wouldn't your girlfriend be upset if you put your arms around another girl?" she asked slyly, smiling up at him, changing from her distraught outburst, to this tricky one. 

Harry laughed, and removed his arm. "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend." He blushed scarlet.

Elya looked up at him. "Are you kidding me? A good-looking guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend? You must have had offers, unless you're waiting for some special girl. What's her name?" She said this all very fast and Harry just looked at her, not really sure what to say.

"Er…well, back to you again." Harry said, pointedly ignoring her questions. "Well, as you're a witch, you're going to need training. And the best place for training is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England. It's the best school of magic in England."

"England?" Elya said in disbelief. "But I live in the United States. And I don't know anyone in England. Where would I live?"

"Don't worry about that," Harry said, "It's a boarding school… sort of."

But where would I live during the summer?" Elya asked. She was really very excited and nervous about this and wanted to go, but she wanted to know the stability of her position first.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will figure something out for you."

"Well, I'm trusting you so, okay. Just give me a minute to get ready, ok? Oh, and by the way, who the hell is Professor Dumbledore?" Elya asked. "Is it cold tonight?" she asked unsure. She didn't know what the temperature was like riding on a broomstick in the middle of the night during the summer.

"Slightly", Harry replied, "there's a little wind, but altogether a very warm and pretty night. But, not to be rude, please sort of hurry because we have another person to pick up. Her name is Linli Ketzel. I believe she's about your age."

"Lin?" Elya asked incredulously. "Of course I know her! She's my best friend! She's a witch too? This is going to be _so _much fun."

"Well, actually her real name is not Linli Ketzel, it's Linli Carrata, and she's your cousin."

Elya stared at him dumbfounded. "Lin? My cousin? You have got to be kidding me. We don't look anything alike!"

"Ah, but you do," Harry said, "you both have thick, dark red hair and green eyes.

"How do you know what Linli looks like?" Elya asked, confused. 

"Dumbledore gave me a picture of Linli and yourself, so that I would know if I was talking to the right girl. I looked at them and noticed the similarities. You two do really look a lot alike."

"Oh," Elya said simply. "Well, lets get going then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Harry and Elya were flying high over the trees to get to Linli's house, Linli herself was getting ready for bed. She quickly changed out of the clothes she had worn that day, into plaid pajama pants and a fuzzy sweatshirt. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took down her short, thin, curly, dark red hair, and brushed it.

She went back into her room and sat on her bed. Glancing out her window, she noticed an odd shaped thing that was heading in her general direction. Curious, she moved closer towards the window. (She wasn't quite as trusting as Elya, and wouldn't open her window. Who knew _what _that thing was?)

The light was on in the backyard and the "thing" was illuminated as soon as it approached her backyard. It turned out to be a boy, with a girl holding onto his waist on a _broomstick?_ What made it even stranger was that the girl looked just like Elya Mlinn, her best friend. Wait a minute! It was Elya Mlinn, her best friend!

Elya and this boy stopped outside of her window and before she gave any of them a chance to speak, Elya said, "Hey, Lin! Can we land in your room? It would be sorta hard to land down on the ground and explain to your mom what we're doing here with a broomstick." Elya grinned knowingly at her. (Linli knew just as well as Elya did that her mother did NOT like Elya.) Linli just stared.

"Come on Lin! We've been tryin to find our way here for the past hour, and my butts startin to hurt!"

Linli found her tongue and said "Sure El, I don't care, just be kinda quiet, 'cause I don't wanna wake up my mom."

"No prob, Bob, or should I say Bobbie?" Elya answered in a funny voice. Harry, meanwhile, had been watching this affair with interest. _Wow, _he thought to himself, _American girls are really… _strange_._

Harry quickly maneuvered his Firebolt with precision into Linli's room. The Firebolt stopped just at the right level for him to get off, which he did, then he realized Elya was having a bit of trouble getting off, so he put out his arm, to assist her descent. Elya, however, was very independent, stood up by herself, and jumped off, landing catlike on the floor.

"Um…Hi," Harry said to Linli, "My name is Harry Potter." Linli just stared at him. If this was supposed to explain why he and Elya had just arrived here by _broomstick, _it wasn't working.

Harry obviously realized this, and began "We're here because-" but Elya cut him off.

"Let me handle this, please. It's easier to understand coming from a person you know," Elya said calmly as if she had known Harry for _ages. _Harry nodded his agreement, and she took over. "Well Lin, first things first. Your real name is not Linli Ketzel, its Linli Carrata, and my real names not Elya Mlinn, its Elya Halliwell. We're not sisters, but we're close: we're cousins. We're also witches, which is like _the_ most awesome thing in the world. And we're both going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England! How wickedly cool is that?!"

"Excuse me, but I don't remember saying that I would go to this school, and I don't understand what your saying," Linli said, unsure of whether to believe her friend or not.

"Of course you don't, and neither did I when I first heard this from Harry. But when I remembered that he had been _flying_ on a_ broomstick_, I believed. 'Cause I mean, what could make a broomstick fly, except magic? Nothing! The rest of it I don't really know or understand so I'll let Harry take over."

"Er… well, Elya pretty much explained the basics of your…er situation, and the more complicated matters will be explained to you at Hogwarts, probably." He smiled at them both, and then turned to Linli. "Well, if you are choosing to go, you had better get ready, and leave a note for the people you live with, telling them that your real family picked you up, and your going to live with them. Does that sound alright to you?" Harry asked her.

"That sounds fine, I guess, " Linli said. "I'll be ready in a minute or two."

"Ok," Harry replied turning to the window so that the girls could have a little bit of privacy. _American girls are so different. They're quite chatty, and they seem to be lots of fun. _

While Harry was thinking this, Elya was helping Linli pick out something to wear.

"El, I have absolutely _no_ idea what to wear. Is it cold out, or warm? Oh, please help me, Oh fashion goddess!" Linli joked. It had been an inside joke for many years, and made Elya start laughing hysterically.

But it was true that Elya looked pretty good. Her long, thick, wavy, red hair was pulled into a normal ponytail, and she had minimal make-up on. She was wearing a black, hooded, tee shirt and dark blue, jean, capri pants. 

"Oh, Lin, you know you don't need my help!" Elya said modestly, but began searching in her friend's closet anyway. She quickly pulled out a yellow tank top and khaki pants. Both girls then proceeded to the bathroom, where Elya coaxed Linli's thin, short, curly, dark red hair into ½ up ½ down.

__

They're so nice to each other, Harry thought,_ they must really be best friends. I wonder if Ron and Hermione will like them, because they would be fun to hang out with at school._

The girls came back to the room; they had just left the note for Linli's "parents." "We're set, and ready to go!" Elya said enthusiastically. She smiled at Harry, who couldn't help thinking; _She's sorta pretty!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, lets go then," Harry replied. 

Elya snuck a look at him, and couldn't help but think: _Hottie!_

"Since we only have one broom, it's gonna be a little tight." Harry continued. "Elya you sit in front of me, Linli, you sit in back of me. Is that okay with you guys?"

The girls looked at each other, and said simultaneously, "That's fine with us."

They all laughed, and got onto the broomstick. The ice was broken quickly between Harry and the two girls. "So, how do they decide where you sleep and live and stuff like that?" Elya asked. (She was secretly hoping that everyone lived near each other, so that she could see Harry as much as possible. He was so cute!)

"Well, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You're sorted into these houses, and you sleep in your house dormitory. The people in your house are sort of like your family while your there. I'm in Gryffindor. Usually, most of your friends are in your same houses, but it's not always like that."

Both girls looked stunned at this information, _Geez, _they both thought, _English customs are really weird!_

Elya obviously wanted to keep up the conversation so she asked Harry, "Who are your best friends at Hogwarts? What house are they in? What are they like? Do you think they will like us? What do your friends look like? Who are your enemies? What do they look like? What houses are your enemies in? What's your least favorite class? Who is your least favorite teacher? What's your favorite class? Who is your favorite teacher?"

"Well," Harry said, "my best friends at Hogwarts names' are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They're in the same house as me, Gryffindor. Ron is tall with red hair and lots of freckles. Hermione is average height, has long bushy, brown hair and is rather pretty in my opinion. Ron is funny, but has a bit of a temper, and is a fantastic chess player. Hermione is very smart, doesn't like to break rules very much and is the top of every class. She's also a prefect this year. A prefect is someone who is like an administrative official. And I'm sure that they will like you two, you're really nice. My enemies are Draco Malfoy, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy has a pale and pointed face, and white-blonde hair, and is stuck up and mean, and thinks he's better than everyone because he's a pureblood wizard. Crabbe and Goyle are both big and stupid and mean. My least favorite class is Potions, taught by Professor Snape, my least favorite professor. My favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures, taught by my favorite teacher, Hagrid. Does that answer all of your many questions?" Harry asked jokingly.

Elya laughed. "That's only the beginning of my questions!" she said in an excited voice. "I want to learn all about you and Hogwarts, because you both fascinate me." Elya said deftly, getting right to the point. Harry laughed.

"You really don't 'beat around the bush' as they say, do you?"

"I suppose not," Elya said in agreement. She liked him, and why not let him know it? Maybe, he was interested in her. Just maybe.

"Well, enough about me, how about you girls? What are your favorite foods? How long have you two been best friends? Are you excited about being a witch, and going to a magical school, and living in the magical world? What are your favorite colors? Did you have boyfriends in your Muggle schools?"

Linli went first. "My favorite food is pizza. My favorite color is blue. El and I have been best friends since 1st grade. I'm rather excited about being a witch, and going to a magical school and living in the magical world. And what does 'Muggle' mean?"

"Muggle," Harry replied, "is a person who has no magic in them."

"Oh," Linli said rather dully. "Than yes, I did have a boyfriend who I really didn't want to leave behind. I asked my parents in the note to explain to him what happened to me," she said sadly.

"Okay, then, Elya, now it's your turn."

"Well, my favorite food is Chinese food." Seeing the blank look on his face, Laura tried to explain what she liked.

"My favorite color is…" but Elya never got to finish her sentence. She heard a terrified shriek and then nothing. Looking behind her frantically she realized that Linli was no longer on the broom. She was lying on top of a tree, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

"Linli! Nooooooooooo!" She shouted frantically. She noticed Harry had sped up, and she said, "No! We have to go back! Please!" But Harry ignored her.

"Harry! What's going on? What happened to Linli? Why can't we go back? Why aren't you answering me!?" Elya said angrily.

"Voldemort," Harry said simply, obviously trying to steer them out of harms way, and concentrating very hard. Elya kept her mouth shut. She knew that Harry would explain to her when they go into safer territory. And then he would bring Linli back to life. Wizards could do that, couldn't they? Her curiosity got the best of her, and she began talking again.

"Harry, you can bring her back to life, right? I mean, after we get into safe grounds, you can bring her back, can't you?

"No," Harry said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. We'll both just have to get moving as fast as possible, so that neither of us gets killed. We'll both live through this, I won't let either of us die." He seemed very determined about this, so Elya stopped speaking, and started crying quietly.


End file.
